


Fire

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from "Once More, with Feeling," the musical episode of Buffy the Vapire Slayer.

_I touch the fire and it freezes me._

Harry wandered through the corridors, ignoring anyone who chose to acknowledge him.

_I look into it and it's black._

Harry knew he could spend hours shouting into the fire and receive no answer. Instead he stared blankly, registering neither its light nor warmth.

_Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel._

Sirius had been taken from him by his own stupidity. Harry wished he had the courage to put his hand in the fire.

_I want the fire back._

But mostly, he wanted to be able to live his life.


End file.
